1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basic input output system (BIOS) test system and test method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
BIOS is important to a computer. The version of the BIOS may be changed frequently. Therefore testing the BIOS is very important. The testing involves checking setting lists of the BIOS and comments of the setting lists. Generally, the test method is performed manually, and thus burdensome and time-consuming.
What are needed, therefore, are a BIOS test system and a method thereof to simplify the testing and shorten the test time.